


Wish You Were Here

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I see you’re awake now. There are better places to take a nap then on the ground, you know? Welcome home.”His voice was cracking.“I’m sorry, have we met?”Post-game AU where Robin loses her memories when she comes back.





	Wish You Were Here

Chrom ran up the hill after Lissa.

“Why do we keep visiting? She won’t be here! She never will be!”

“Have faith, Chrom! Don’t you want to see her again?”  
Chrom groaned, but stopped when he thought he saw someone lying down. 

Upon closer inspection, it was a woman. Not any woman, but Robin. His robin. 

He sprinted, as quickly as he could.

“Gods! It’s really her!”

Lissa, too, was ecstatic. She smiled, and jumped, and danced.  
“Wait!”  
Lissa had a sly grin on her face while she said this.

“Chrom, we have to do something!”

He thought he saw her move a bit, but nevertheless, he began playing along.

“What do you propose we do?”  
Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open. He struggled not to cry.

“Uhh, I don’t know!”  
Robin stirred.

“I see you’re awake now. There are better places to take a nap then on the ground, you know? Welcome home.”  
His voice was cracking.

“I’m sorry, have we met?”  
Her soft voice was unsure, nothing like the strong and certain tactician he’d married.

“Haha. Very funny Robin.”

“No, seriously. Who are you, and where am I?”

“Robin?”  
Chrom now had a look of concern, and a bit of disappointment writ across his face.

“I’m sorry I cannot remember.”

“We were married,” Chrom mumbled.

“Hmm?”

“We were married,” He said again, this time a bit louder.  
“We have a beautiful son and a wonderful daughter. We live in the palace. We fought two wars together. You were my tactician, and before I knew it, my wife. You are everything to me. Please, is there any part of you that remembers?”

“I am sorry I cannot be the person you need me to be. I’m not even sure who I am! I-i need time! Children? I can’t remember my own two children, and I don’t know their names, a-and it breaks my heart to ask myself who am I, and have some man who I may have never seen before know more of the answer to that question than I do!”

Robin began to cry. First, barely a whisper, near silence. Her sobs became louder, until it felt like the lump in her throat would choke her. She might have been there for hours.

Chrom watched. He was heartbroken.  
The love of his life, the woman who he waited two years for, was standing right here, and yet, she was slipping through his fingers.

“Do you want to go live at the palace? You don’t have to be with me if you don’t want to, but you probably need somewhere to go.”

“O-okay. Could I meet my children?”

“Of course.”

“What are their names?”

“Lucina and Morgan.”  
Chrom beamed with pride.

“Thank you.”  
The ghost of a small smile appeared across her face.


End file.
